


stream it to believe it.

by kittyprydeman



Series: maxjimmy drabbles. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), just a domestic fluff for me ocs..., my ocs...go love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>max has a livestream. hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stream it to believe it.

“Hey, it’s Max and we’re here live doing a Q&A. Forgive me if I look like shit because Noam was literally up all night screaming for no reason.” Max said towards the camera in his office with a grin. “Okay, first question is up from gogogadgetmoon. How come your art is so rad?”

Max laughed, grinning at the camera. “Aw, that’s so sweet. But actually? I have no idea myself.” He saw the comment section burst with people commenting, waiting for Max’s attention until he saw him.

Him.

Jimmy.

“Don’t tell me -- oh my God.” Max turned around to see Jimmy behind him, a huge gummified candied penis in his hand while he deep throated it. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Eating.” His husband smirked.

“Eating… what exactly? A dick?” Max looked concerned about his husband’s wellbeing.

“Yeah.”

Jimmy deepthroated the gummy again, accidentally choking on it for a second before he was okay.

Max gave Jimmy’s back a pat, looking at the camera. “My husband, everybody. You know on tour he seems like this scene kid but honestly? He’s a big fucking dork who does stupid shit like this. I love him so much though.” 

Jimmy grinned at the camera, waving. “True.”

Max leaned over and kissed Jimmy’s cheek, looking at the gummy dick. “Can I have a bite?”

Jimmy nodded handing it over to Max. Max took a bite and smirked at him.

“Is this insinuating anything?” Jimmy’s eyes were wide. 

The comment section spammed with screams of Max’s fans.

“Nah.” Max laughed. “Where did you even find this?”

Jimmy shrugged with a giggle, kissing Max’s cheek. “The internet.”


End file.
